


Двое не спят

by Пьяный Менестрель (hurmamax)



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurmamax/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Они лежат на кровати, переплетаясь ногами, Кенни без своей куртки кажется слишком открытым и доверительным. А Кайл разглядывает новые раны.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 4





	Двое не спят

У Кенни под вечной рыжей паркой синяки и порезы, неумело скрытые бинтами и пластырями, сломанные кости, разорванная кожа и отбитые внутренности. Кенни весь как болезненная кровоточащая рана — иной раз страшно дотронуться, причинить еще больше боли, которую тот сам будто бы и не замечает даже, улыбается все так же светло, морща вздернутый нос и выдает несмешные похабные шутки. И лишь наедине позволяет себе молчать долго и улыбаться спокойнее, от чего у Кайла каждый раз сердце сводит безграничной нежностью и желанием быть рядом. Он и сам обычно громкий и импульсивный, но сейчас тоже почти не говорит и двигается лениво, медленно.  
Они лежат на кровати, переплетаясь ногами, Кенни без своей куртки кажется слишком открытым и доверительным. А Кайл разглядывает новые раны. Целует в переносицу, демонстрируя трепет к свежим синякам на лице, бережно гладит пальцами руку чуть выше слегка испачканных кровью бинтов, едва заметно касается сквозь ткань футболки выступающих ребер, на которых цветут жутко выглядящие гематомы. И ни о чем не спрашивает.  
Когда-то, будучи пьяным, едва способным стоять на ногах, Кенни цеплялся за его одежду и очень долго рассказывал о том, как умирает почти каждый день. В зубах бешеных псов, от падения с высоты, пожара, выстрела, сошедшего с рельс поезда… Тогда Кайл не верил, а сейчас сомневается. Он за свою жизнь столько странностей повидал, что постоянные смерти, стирающиеся из памяти, уже не то, что может всерьез удивить.  
Но если это и правда так, то он прекрасно понимает, почему Кенни улыбается постоянно и так легко шутит о собственных смертях — иначе можно просто свихнуться.  
— Хочешь, завтра никуда не пойдем? — выдает Кайл очень тихо, хотя в шепоте нет нужды. — Прогуляем школу.  
— Чтобы твоя мамаша опять сказала, что я на тебя плохо влияю?  
Пусть в голосе Кенни нет издевки, только безобидное веселье, Кайл все равно с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы возмущенно пихнуть в бок. Сдерживается, потому что страшно, что у Кенни и там что-то болит.  
Вместо этого ложится ближе, аккуратно обнимая и чувствуя как тот сам подается навстречу, закидывая на него руку и устраивая светловолосую голову где-то рядом с его плечом. Лежать так не очень удобно, а от Кенни пахнет бензином, дешевыми сигаретами и немного помойкой, но брезгливого Кайла это не смущает. Ему нравится ощущать присутствие этого человека рядом, в частности потому что сейчас он уверен, что Кенни в тепле и безопасности, не голодает и не истекает кровью где-нибудь в подворотне.  
— Не надо из-за меня прогуливать. — тот снова подает голос спустя несколько секунд паузы. — Ты же всегда хорошо учился.  
— С каких это пор ты так переживаешь по поводу моей учебы? — Кайл вскидывает брови, сверля чужую макушку взглядом, но Кенни головы не поднимает. Явно чувствуется напряжение, словно тот хочет что-то сказать или сделать, но не может.  
Кайл вообще-то вообще не знаток угадывать чужие настроения, но глупый Маккормик иногда слишком заразительный, так что даже такое бревно пробивает.  
— Мне кажется, я тяну тебя за собой на дно. — Наконец выдыхает Кенни. — Не хочу тебе жизнь портить.  
Кайлу требуется время, чтобы уложить это в голове и понять, о чем тот думает: со стороны они наверное и правда похожи на клишированную парочку из хорошего мальчика и хулигана. Только если присмотреться, кулаки от драк у Кайла сбиты гораздо чаще, а Кенни скорее похож на ласкового бродячего кота, которого стоит накормить и почесать за ушком, как тут же замурчит и будет тереться о руку.  
— Ты дурак или да? — Кайл прижимается ближе, почти касаясь губами светлых волос. — Ты не тянешь меня на дно, это я вытащу тебя оттуда.  
Он кожей чувствует чужую улыбку, расцветающую спустя несколько секунд напряжённого замешательства. У Кенни слишком дерьмовая жизнь и слишком много обстоятельств, не дающих хотя бы ненадолго вынырнуть из этого болота, но Кайл уверен — он гораздо сильнее.


End file.
